Julie Strain
Julie Strain (1962 - ) Penthouse Pet of the Month June 1991 Film Deaths *''Mirror Images'' (1991) [Gina Kaye]: Killed off-screen (if I recall correctly). It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but I don't believe her death or body was shown; I think we only saw a scene of Delia Sheppard hearing a news report about her death. *'[[Out for Justice (1991)|''Out for Justice (1991)]]' [''Roxanne Ford]: Tortured and shot in the chest (off-camera) by William Forsythe (when he discovers she cheated on him with Joe Spataro). Her body is shown afterward when Steven Seagal discovers her lying on the bed. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Evil Lives (Soulmates)'' (1992) [Pretty Woman]: Neck snapped by Tristan Rogers in a hotel room; she comes back to life almost immediately afterwards when Leslie S. Sachs' spirit possesses her. She dies once more (off-screen) when the body wears out or is abandoned by Leslie, though nothing is shown of this second "death." (Nudity alert: Full frontal) *'[[The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter (1992)|''The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter (1992)]]' [''Creature]: Rapidly deconstructs and gets attached to a chair after Mark Kinsey Stephenson throws the chair at her as he breaks the merge between Maria Ford and hers. (She was wearing heavy prosthetics) *''Enemy Gold'' (1993) [Jewel Panther]: Killed in an explosion when Suzi Simpson fires an explosive-tipped arrow at Julie's helicopter. (Thanks to TravellingMan) *''Fit to Kill'' (1993) [Blu Steele]: Killed in an explosion when Cynthia Brimhall uses a remote-controlled model helicopter to fire a missile at Julie's boat. *''Psycho Cop 2 (Psycho Cop Returns)'' (1993) [Stephanie]: Neck snapped by the zombie Bobby Ray Shafer in a stairwell while Barbara Niven watches helplessly. (We only see Barbara's reaction and the sound of the crack, then Julie's body is shown as he lets her fall.) *'[[Sorceress (1995)|''Sorceress (1995)]]' [''Erica Barnes]: Mortally injured in a fall when Larry Poindexter accidentally knocks her over a balcony; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to him after he rushes down after her. She reappears to Larry as a ghost and/or hallucination throughout the movie. At the end of the movie, Larry wakes up and sees Julie standing in their bedroom, suggesting that the entire movie has been a dream. *''Starstruck'' (1995) [Johanna]: Shot to death when her gun goes off in the middle of a struggle with Jay Richardson and Chelsea Madison-Ciu in a swimming pool. We hear the shot and see everybody react to it, but we don't find out who was killed until a subsequent shot of Julie and Jay both lying dead at the bottom of the pool. *''The Escort III'' (1999) [Debbie]: Shot off-screen by Don Scribner. Her body is shown when Ross Hagen hears the shot & runs outside. *''The Bare Wench Project'' (2000) [The Bare Wench]: Plays a centuries-old ghost, though I don't know whether the ghost's original cause of death was established. (Julie also played the ghost in the sequels Bare Wench 2: Book of Babes (2001; a.k.a. Bare Wench Project 2: Scared Topless) and'' The Bare Wench Project 3:Nymphs of Mystery Mountain'' (2002).) (I haven't seen any of these movies myself, but I know the basic premise.) (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear throughout most of her scenes) *''Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV (2000)'' [Julie Strain (Death by Facelift)]: Face peeled off by the Noxious Offender (David Mattey) in a black & white newsreel-parody sequence. (Note: Once the face-peel actually begins, the part is taken over by Julie's double Kathleen Wirt.) (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Bleed'' (2002) [Linda]: Beaten to death with a hammer by Allen Nabors in her backyard. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Disciplesoffufkin) *''Delta Delta Die!'' (2003) [Marilyn Fitch]: Neck snapped by Karen A. Smith in the middle of Julie's catfight with Brinke Stevens in the basement. (Thanks to Disciplesoffufkin) *''Exterminator City'' (2005) [Trophy Victim]: Killed by the robot in her apartment. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Someguy) TV Deaths None known Noteworthy Connections *Half-sister of Lizzy Strain. *Ex-wife of Kevin Eastman. Gallery juliestrain-evillives.jpg|Julie Strain (with Tristan Rogers) in Evil Lives juliestrain-psychocopii.jpg|Julie Strain (with Bobby Ray Shafer) in Psycho Cop 2 juliestrain-starstruck.JPG|Julie Strain (with Jay Richardson) in Starstruck (1995) juliestrain-citizentoxie.jpg|Julie Strain (with David Mattey) in Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV Julie Strain - The Unnamable.JPG|Julie Strains death in The Unnameable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1962 Births Category:Penthouse Pets Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Ghost scenes Category:Nudity Category:Voice Actors Category:Models Category:Actors playing themselves Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by bodily torture Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Pornographic actors and actresses Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Bikini Category:Swimsuit Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies